A Book, A Game, A Reality
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: Maxine is a young president of her own Company, living a normal, single life. What happens when the Twilight Saga, she loves and hates, comes to real life? As in they come out of her closet? SethxOC.


**A Book, A Game, A Reality**

Summary:

Maxine is a young president of her own Company, living a normal, single life. What happens when the Twilight Saga, she loves and hates, comes to real life? As in they come out of her closet? SethxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

**Coming Out of the Closet**

"For the last...damn...time...No. Sparkling. Vampires."

"Oh come on! That would be like a good feature in the game!"

"Hell no, Kyle!" Kyle Sanders is my Lead Designer for the new virtual reality game that I decided to come up.

It was going to be a MMORPG where people can meet other people, and of course, there's Second Life for that, but I was thinking of adding more to it and making it more realistic. We might have to use equipments and methods similar to what the producer of Avatar used.

Right now, Kyle and I are discussing about the game.

"Come on, Max! Think of how many Twilight lovers out there!"

"Think of how many Twilight haters out there," I told him.

A couple more minutes of arguing and I put my hands down. "Enough! We'll talk about this later. I want to go take my vacation now." I said as I started packing my stuff.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at me. "Really? Vacation? I have this weird feeling that you're going to be working in your two-week vacation."

"Oh my, you know me so well," I told him then three people came walking in.

"Hey Boss, Kyle, you two done arguing?" Ryan Kim, my top level designer.

"Nope. There's still next two weeks," I told them as I finished packing them.

"Oh yeah!" Paloma Shaw, another level designer. "Two-week vacation, right?"

"So not a vacation—ow!" I whacked Kyle before I headed out. I waved at them. "See ya, guys!"

"See ya!" "Don't trip!" "Don't Fall!" "Don't hit a wall!"

Robust laughter came out of the room as I pivot and charged back inside. Immediately, they stopped laughing. Of course, my clumsiness was no laughing matter.

"Kyle...who am I?"

"...Maxine..."

"Yes, but who exactly am I?"

Paloma answered. "The President of the Game Company?"

"That's right. What Game Company?"

"PAX."

"Who controls the pay check?"

"...You."

"Good...how do you say good bye?"

"Good bye."

"Good." I stared at them for a while before Kyle began to move.

"Forgive me!" He lunged at me and hugged me to death, the others soon followed after except for David Porter, one of the best fiction writer and actually a best-selling author.

"Okay! EW! Get off me!"

I was finally able to leave the building fifteen minutes later. Seriously, I have the most weirdest employees! Then again, I did grow up with them.

My name is Maxine Wickenden and I am 23 years old. I have an embarrassing middle name, which I will never mention and I took up my mother's awesome last name. My father, Virgil Paxton, was the previous president of PAX. After he and mom passed away a year ago, I took over the company. So far we have made two successful games that reached the 500,000 mark, but nothing yet close to a million.

I grew up being a prodigy and an only child. I was home schooled up until I was eight years old and was placed in seventh grade, according to my IQ and STAR scores. Dad trained me ever since I was little so that I could take over the company. He always brought me to work, and I guess that's why the employees were always like family to me. He sent me to Universities nearby and online once I graduated High School at the age of 14. Over the course of eight years, I have earned Bachelor Degrees in Game Programming, Game Design, Game Art and Animation, and computer science. I have also earned a Master Degree in Game Production and Management, and Fine Arts.

Right now, I was going to have to design a game that's far more advance than anything. Maybe I should take up my father's project...

I got out to the parking lot garage and got to my car that was on the first level. My car was the one that stood out and that there weren't any cars besides it.

It was a Maserati GranCabrio. I could understand why no one would park beside me.

I was currently in Los Angeles and my home was far form here; it was in Irvine, Carlifornia. Number eleven most safest city in America. The residence I'm living is located in the exclusive golf community of Shady Canyon. 29 Vernal of Irvine. It was one of those mansions there that costs over a million. It took more than one hour to get home, especially the traffic.

It was Summer time, 5:00 and the sun was still shining. It won't be night fall until 7:30.

I live alone in the mansion so basically I clean up the whole mansion by myself, though it takes more than two days. Made me wish that I should have just bought a condo, but then again, if my mother can do it then so can I.

I decided to go up to my room. You know, to relax?

But this is where everything went...crazy...

When I got to my room, I plopped down on my King Size bed with a canopy, face down.

Then I heard a sneeze...

A SNEEZE!

I lift my head up and looked around. No one was there.

Okay, I know that I did not sneeze!

For a while, there was only silence before I bured my face once more in the soft, cushion pillow-

"ACHOO!"

I got up from my bed in fright. Okay, that was loud!

Then I started to hear whispers...

"...stupid dog..."

"..cover your..."

"...heard us..."

"Hello?" I spoke out loud and the whispers stopped. I think I heard them from my closet...

I quietly got out my gun from under my bed. (You could never be too careful.) And walked over to face the closet and aimed my gun at it.

"Come on out!" I yelled. "Or I'll shoot!"

No response. Okay, I'm not that stupid. "YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS! ...ONE...FOUR!" I don't like counting to five.

"Okay, okay, wait!" I heard a voice from the other side of the door. Shit, so there were some intruders.

A lot of whispers came from it, but soon it died down. The knob jiggled and the door opened slowly. I got ready to shoot if they was some gang rapists, and if they weren't, I'd shoot them anyway.

Then I heard a whisper. "Careful, she'll shoot us anyway." How the hell?

"..you go Edward."

"What-?"

"Go-!"

A boy was pushed out of the closet. Well, not exactly a boy, but a teenager. For a moment, I was stunned by his beauty. He was pale, brown fly away hair, slender and well-built, and...golden eyes?

Wait, some one called him Edward...could he be...

No. Shut it Max. Stop getting Twilight Fantasies.

"Who are you?" I asked, not dropping my guard for one second.

"Wait umm... I'm Edward Cullen-"

CHOUK!

The son of bitch think I was stupid. He must have seen my collection of Twilight Saga and thinks he can pretend to be one of the characters. What moron does that!

The moron looked at me, confused instead of being scared. "Twilight Saga? What do you mean by pretending to be one of the characters?"

Okay, I just dropped my guard-HOW THE HELL DID HE READ MY MIND!

"DON'T MOVE!"I yelled at him. I gotta call the police; there's a fanatic twilighter with maybe a bunch of other fanatics hiding in my closet and thinks he is Edward Cullen, the Sparkling Vampire.

Soon, a lot of people were coming out my closet. They were all mostly pale including the little girl by their side, but five of them were dark copper skinned.

...Is it just me or are those the Cullens and Jacob's Pack?

No...no way, NO! COSPLAYERS! THEY ARE COSPLAYERS!

"One more time...or I will really shoot...who. Are. You?" I asked slowly. My patience was running thin and my Twilight fantasies were getting out of hand! Ugh, this is why I hate Twilight sometimes! The thoughts of a very sexy vampire and a very hot werewolf is just so distracting!

Great, the moron that calls himself Edward Cullen is looking at me with wide eyes and shock as if he could read my mind. Insane. He must be from the Asylum.

One of them then stepped up besides the moron. He had blonde hair and golden eyes as well. He reminds me a little of Carlisle-NO! NO! STOP IT!

"I'm sorry, we don't mean you any harm," the Carlisle-person said. "We just suddenly found ourselves here..."

"...In my closet?"

"We...decided to hide. We didn't want to scare you." Yeah. Okay. Nice explanation. He continued, "My name is Carlisle, and these are my family and friends."

"Please...Stop using the Twilight Saga Shit! You guys are not the Cullens! Or the Werewolves!" I said and they all seem to look quite shock.

"How do you know about that?" The blond beautiful pale girl shouted as she walked over to me. I fired of course, I was a little afraid that I may have been surrounded by psychos.

The big burly one that could be Emmett jumped in front of her and the bullet...the bullet deflected off from his chest and zipped passed me...breaking the mirror.

…

…

The bullet...deflected off his chest.

"Um...hello?" I ignored the voice. I felt like my head was spinning. That's not possible, right? That couldn't be possible!

Then I came to a conclusion.

"Wait, I'm dreaming!" I told myself and I started to laugh. "That's right! I'm dreaming! I must have fallen asleep! Wow, I must be so tired!"

Yeah. That's it. All I have to do now is wake myself up.

"Um...Carlisle, is she okay?"

"She looks like she's gonna..."

I turned to face them and pointed at them. "You guys! Are NOT REAL! I'm just dreaming!" I laughed maniacally again.

One of the Natives said, "Some one lost their mind..."

The short girl with spikes hair came up to me and said, "No you're not. We're real."

"Riiiiight, and I had sex with Marcus The Volturi, and we both have a little half-breed girl!" They all looked at me quite shocked and I think one of the shapeshifters was shaking in anger, but I don't care!

I look down on my hand and saw my trusty gun! YES! That will wake me up!

I put the gun to my head-

"WAIT!"

Then everything went black...

* * *

I know Maxine went...a little crazy...

But you would be going crazy too if you have Twilight characters coming out of your closet.

Hopefully, Maxine is a little more...sane when the next chapter comes out!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
